Seven Deadly Sins of VIII
by NoLongerWritingHere
Summary: Written for a livejournal 7deadlysins challenge. Shall show seven characters from FFVIII as to what their sins are. Starting with...Quistis.
1. Greed

This is written for a challenge on livejournal called 7 Deadly Sins, where you have to claim a fandom, and then write a piece to each sin, which are Greed (written here), Gluttony, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, Lust and Pride. Each shall follow in a chapter to themselves here, and each shall revolve around one FFVIII character. If you would like to join it yourself, contact me via my profile page and I would be happy to link you. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

When she was a child she had been greedy in a way, taking the last piece of buttered bread when no one was looking, or finishing off someone's drink when it was left unattended. It had always been her guilty secret.

But she has never felt the greed she does when she's with him. It's an ache. It echoes through her mind non-stop and almost drives her crazy because she's unable to think of anything else when she looks at him.

It makes her feel so weak…

She isn't weak though, she can't be! She's done so much in her life already, even though she's still young. She hates feeling like this because …she doesn't want to fail. When she first walked through Balamb's entrance, she promised herself then that from then on, she would never fail herself…and yet…

She reflects on others, and how they act. Seifer would have to be the most greedy of them, publicly greedy anyhow, since Quistis knows she's a lot worse than he is… He's just loud and announces all his thoughts to the world, because he simply doesn't care what everyone thinks of him. She's jealous of that trait, she wishes she was more sure of herself…maybe then _he_ would speak to her…_he_ speaks to Seifer quite easily after all…

Zell is greedy when it comes to food, but that's never an issue. After all, it's from his own money and the cafeteria always has more than enough of something, even after they run out of hotdogs…and besides, Quistis prefers a salad or a sandwich to a hotdog anyway, that red meat just stinks of fat and oil. But…whatever makes Zell happy, she supposes. The times when he is depressed just seem to bring the whole class down.

Irvine…well…he's not really greedy in many ways… just a harmless tease and a flirt. He's clean, like Selphie, she's not greedy in any way at all and that thought infuriates Quistis, even though she knows she's no competition for Squall at all, she's simply not interested…

Rinoa on the other hand…well, the less she has to think about that spoilt little princess the better…for the simple fact she doesn't even act spoilt. She's not greedy, she's not posh or stuck up…she's sweet and childish and just screams out to be cared for and looked after…something which has always set Squall (and Seifer's for that matter) nerves tingling.

Quistis knows by now in her heart though, that after so many years there's little chance left, because if something was ever going to happen…it would have happened long ago, when he wasn't so cold in his late teens, as he still is now.

She would love him, given half the chance. Yet at the moment she hates the way he makes her feel, just like he had back in the day when she was his teacher…

_She tries to teach and she tries to pay attention to what is actually important, her job. He's too distracting though, silence is always distracting and she finally snaps her chain whip at the monster at the very last second, an angry blush spreading across her cheeks as she realises Squall has noticed she nearly slipped up. She's the instructor, she should be a lot better than this but with him around…her hands are clammy and her tongue feels thick. She doesn't really know what to say and yet she's forcing herself to say whatever comes to her head, anything that will get him to talk more than five words for crying out loud!  
She wants him; it's as simple as that. She may not understand him fully yet, but if they were together she'd be able to, if she could only get him to open up to her! _

…Which he would if they were together, she knew it then as she does now, with failing hope.

_  
She's 18 and never been in love yet, but she can feel it pulling at her, dragging her closer to Squall as if he's the life ring she has to grab to save herself from drowning in despair. She feels childish for being so dramatic, but no one ever listens to her otherwise, unless she makes a mistake or she's ordering him or her to do something they don't want to. She has the Trepies of course, but they're just a headache…_

Because of Squall, she feels, is why she lost her teaching position though, fallen back to a regular old SeeD like the rest of the ordinary people. She doesn't even stand out anymore. You would have to stand out for him to notice you as well, all he seems to see is everything in greyscale, he needs something out of the ordinary to catch his bleak eyes, yet…she knows she'll never be able to do that, not anymore.  
She remembers how they used to work together, when she was younger but still full of greed though.

_She has a good job at a young age, a high rank for someone who only had to be SeeD for one year before she was made an instructor, she has friends and a place, a home, something she knows the full weight of after her childhood. She's healthy, has money, but she doesn't have him and she's greedy for more.  
She's lost in her thoughts again and he jumps in, swinging hard with an almost lazy look in his eye as he saves her from being clawed up.  
"Watch where you're going." Is all he says, and moves on through the cave. …Still not even five words to her._

She's ordered him to speak to her, to see if giving him orders to follow would work. Still nothing though, of course. What could it take just to get him to have a real conversation with her for once? What was wrong with her? …What did he hate so much about her that he wouldn't even subject himself to a conversation?  
Quistis sighs and moves on, following Squall even though she should be the leader. She could never lead him anywhere, and they both know it.

She's so greedy for him, even now, and she wonders when it will ever end…

* * *

The next piece, Gluttony, shall probably be centered around Zell...(but that could of course change if the muse hits.)


	2. Gluttony

Whenever someone is looking for him, they always try the cafeteria first, because there's a very good chance that if Zell is awake and actually in Garden at all, he'll be there scoffing down a hotdog or two. Sometimes three, (but only if it's actually lunch or dinnertime, or something). He knows he's almost a joke around Balamb, and he knows people laugh at him about it, but he also doesn't really care. He's never really minded what others think of him, something Irvine can't understand, no matter how Zell tries to explain it. A few weeks ago when they had been out drinking on a Friday night he had nearly gotten through…but then Selphie had started dancing and all was lost.

Even though it's like he's always eating, it's not as if he's fat or anything. He's not exactly thin…but everything is in proportion. He has wide shoulders and long arms, although otherwise he's a little short for a male. He doesn't have a beer gut like the guy who owns the tavern near Ma's place does, but he isn't lean as Irvine is, for example. Which is probably why he gets all the girls.

Zell likes eating, because it means he can think upon other things while his brain is happy. His senses like tasting something they enjoy, and when he's happy he can muse freely on whatever he likes, instead of being distracted by anything that comes along. He has a short attention span.

Does that make him a glutton though? To simply enjoy eating and eat a lot more than a usual serving of food? He doesn't look too atrocious for it, that he knows for sure, and besides, his work keeps him as trim as he would ever be. He's pretty sure that even if he ate only salads and protein shakes that he would still look the same as he does now, it's genetics after all, so why not enjoy what he eats along the way?

One thing he will admit to being a glutton to though is Amy, the library girl. They're casual enough still, something which he doesn't mind so much since he's not entirely used to being in a relationship, and she's still recovering from a bad break-up with her last boyfriend…something which just makes Zell clench his fists and almost go off his food. How could anyone hurt Amy? She was so pure, so quiet and soft. That smile…how could anyone turn it to tears willingly?

Zell likes the fact that it's he who is slowly healing her. Most of the lives deal with killing, so it's good to be helping someone live again for a change. He almost feels guilty when they sit out on a balcony together during the night and kiss and hold each other for hours, because he wonders if he even deserves her. He knows he does more than her ex of course, since he'll actually treat her right and protect her and not make her cry but then he wonders…what else can he do for her? He has to do more than that…

* * *

It's a year later now, perhaps more, and somehow they're still together. They're closer now; she's usually by his side if he isn't by hers, and they've learnt now how to not be a sickening couple, they save all that for their private time now.

She slams the door behind them as they disappear into Zell's dorm. He pulls her gently towards him, and then snickers under his breath as she jumps up, legs wrapped around his waist as his arms catch her and hold her tight, and she fixes her mouth around his, kissing him deeply.

He walks slowly backwards, most of his mind centred on the beautiful creature riding him, until the backs of his legs find the bed and he falls backwards, making her giggle before she presses down against him again and kisses him hungrily.

He reaches back and shoves away the training manual he fell on so he can hold Amy's face closer and kiss her without any distractions, just like the way he likes to eat. Here is pure gluttony. He drinks her, tongue running and rubbing against hers enough to drive both their senses crazy, nerves frenzy with desire.

She pushes him away playfully after minutes of plain but blissful kissing, and dives down to the head of his bed, settling herself against the pillows before she beckons him closer, and he crawls up the bed to her before he dips his head to kiss her throat, and then with a happy smile he bites her there as well, gently at first before he leans in and digs in his teeth a little, making her gasp.

With a now well trained hand, he trails it down the front of her blouse, undoing buttons fluidly but then a little clumsy at the last three as his mind is set more her skin which he's now kissing and bitting right by her breasts. She's murmuring words softly, her hands on his back under his shirt and she's scratching him, only causing him to bite her more and harder, making her gasp and make noises which are driving him crazy.

He pauses, resting against her soft flesh, and she ruffles his hair affectionately, eyes still closed in bliss.

"Zell?" she finally bothers to murmur, distracted by his tongue which flickers against her skin every so often.

"I can't get enough of you." He murmurs in return, breath still heavy and heating her cool flesh. "I just want to eat you all up…" he grazes his teeth against her skin once more and she giggles, making Zell smile. He loves how happy he can make her feel.

He returns to kissing, licking and bitting her, and then finally, slowly and fully, they make love, and once she's curled up into his side and he's got his arms protectively around her, he wonders. Whoever said gluttony was a bad thing?

He presses a kiss to her temple and smiles lovingly at Amy, dozing against him with a soft smile on her angelic face. He can't see a thing wrong with it at all…

* * *

The next piece, Wrath, shall most likely be centred about Fujin, but that could always change between now and then. 


End file.
